


Weak (Stronger Than You Think)

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Always a girl!Brooke, Always a girl!Shuga, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shuga supports Brooke on an opening night...AU.Always-a-girl!Verse
Relationships: Shuga Cain/Brooke Lynn Hytes





	Weak (Stronger Than You Think)

“I can’t…”

“Yes you can. You can.”

Shuga promises even as she watches Brooke shake as she ties her ballet shoes. 

“You can do anything.”

Shuga speaks softly, watching Brooke dance a little, testing her shoes. Brooke pauses, standing higher on the pointe than usual, hissing as she tightens the touch just a little more. She likes how the pain feels, Shuga knows that. The tightness of Brooke’s shoes will leave marks that fade by morning. 

“See? You already knew exactly how to tie those shoes.”

Brooke smirks at her and dances a little more, then sighs and agrees. 

“Okay.”

“So go, show them all what I already saw…”

She does. Brooke dances, proudly, lovingly. Shuga watches from backstage. Brooke comes back to her slowly, blushing as she does so. It’s the first time since the show she’s felt broken but she loves her all the same. 

“My Brooke… so strong.”

Shuga murrs, stroking Brooke’s back as she embraces her. 

“I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
